Godzilla Vs Desghidorah!
by Toho Monster Battles
Summary: It had been a year since Godzilla saved Earth from Spacegodzilla, but when a year has passed, a dark dragon named Desghidorah threatens Earth, and Godzilla has to stop him! Requested by theSciFieffect.


Tokyo was under attack, by a big massive black dark dragon. It was Desghiodrah, King Ghidorah's counter part. He had been in a 1000 year hibernation, and was finally awakened by a massive power from a thing called the Seal. Desghidorah was out to destroy Tokyo, and to destroy human-kind.

Desghidorah stomped his way through Tokyo, firing his big massive red fireballs at every building in his path. The army tanks come in and open fire on the massive creature, but their weapons have no effect on this Kaiju. Desghidorah blows up every single tank in just one blast of all 3 fireballs. Once all the tanks were blown up, laser tanks come in next and fire their blue lasers, hitting Desghidorah in the middle head. It worked a little but not very well. Thus, it onlly made Desghidorah angrier. He destroys all the laser tanks the same way. And finally, laser planes come in and fire their weapons too.

But even their lasers have no effect on this giant dragon. There seemed to be no way of stopping this evil dark dragon. Tokyo was doomed. But before Desghidorah could do anymore damage, a big blue atomic ray hits Desghidorah in the back. Desghidorah throws all 3 heads back in pain, and turns to see the source of the beam. It was Godzilla, the monster who had defeated Spacegodzilla 1 year ago. Godzilla was not going to let this evil counter part of King Ghidorah take over this world. He saved this planet from Spacegodzilla, now he would save it from Desghidorah.

Godzilla roars at Desghidorah to get off this planet now, or be destroyed, but Desghidorah roared back. How dare this giant lizard try and stop him!? He was going to get rid of this monster, and continue on his quest of destroying Tokyo. Desghidorah fires all 3 fireballs at Godzilla repeatedly, hitting him dead on, and forcing the King Of Monsters back a few steps, roaring in pain. Godzilla recovers and fires back, hitting Desghidorah clean in the chest with his nuclear breath, 3 times. Desghidorah now roared in pain, but stood his ground.

Godzilla goes to fire again, and Desghidorah flies up to avoid it and starts attacking Godzilla from above with his fireballs. Godzilla is hit dead on, some of the fireballs hitting his knees and sides. Godzilla falls down in pain from the heat of the fireballs, and Desghidorah goes for a big body slam, but Godzilla recovers, and fires up at the black dragon, hitting all 3 heads in the face, and causing Desghidorah to crash into a building, hard. The building collapses and buries the three-headed dark dragon. Godzilla gets up as Desghidorah explodes from the debris of the building. Godzilla picks up a rock nearby and throws it at Desghidorah, hitting the side of his right head.

Godzilla then charges towards the giant Kaiju dragon, only for him to be force to back up when Desghidorah aims his fireballs at his feet, missing by just a few inches. But finally, one of them hits Godzilla's toes on his right foot, making Godzilla screech loudly in pain from the heat of the fireball. Desghidorah then took flight again, and before Godzilla could react, Desghidorah rams into Godzilla, knocking the King flat on his back hard. Desghidorah then fires multiple fireballs at the knocked down Godzilla hitting him plenty of times, and bring true pain to the King Of Monsters' body. Godzilla screeched loudly as Desghidorah fired repeatedly at him, none of the fireballs missing.

Desghidorah finally ceased fire, and Godzilla was not moving. Desghidorah approaches the unmoving Godzilla and leans in close, seeing if he's really dead or not. Suddenly, Godzilla's eye snaps open, glowing brightly in blue and Godzilla fires his breath into all 3 heads, bringing pain to Desghidorah, as he roared loudly in pain. Godzilla then gets both his feet up and kicks the dark dragon down hard onto his back. Godzilla gets back to his feet, and fires his nuclear breath at Desghidorah's stomach and chest as he scrambles to get back on all fours. He finally succeeds and fires all 3 fireballs once again at Godzilla, and this time, leaves a wound on Godzilla's chest, blood oozing out of the fresh burning wound. Godzilla roars in pain at this and Desghidorah fires at the wound on Godzilla's chest again.

Godzilla roars louder in pain badly from the heat stinging his injury. And after firing 5 more times, Godzilla is really weaken and in pain. He falls down onto his back, weak and injured. Desghidorah fires repeatedly at the now hurt and weakened King, Godzilla weakly squirming in pain from the attack, and mostly from the pain in the bloody cut on his chest. Godzilla finally stops moving and is no longer breathing.

Desghidorah thinks Godzilla is really dead this time, and roars into the sky in victory. But his victor was short-lived when this happened. Godzilla, once again, snaps his eye open, and fires his ray once again, into the chest below the middle head, bringing really bad pain to Desghidorah's chest area. It was starting to hurt badly from being zapped so much by that nuclear breath. Godzilla then gets back to his feet.

And then, throwing his head back and roaring, Godzilla's body does a bright flash with red lighting going off all around his body, and his spines glow red as does Godzilla's eyes. He then fires his red hot spiral heat ray, hitting Desghidorah's chest again, and this time, Desghidorah is now bleeding, and even worser than Godzilla is, too. Desghidorah screeches loudly in super pain from the injury. Godzilla fires his red spiral heat nuclear breath again, right in the middle head, blowing it clean off as it explodes off and flies out of sight, blood spraying all over from where the middle head used to be. Desghidorah, now with only two heads, roars loudly in pain from this. It really did hurt, bad. Desghidorah was growing very weak from blood loss.

Godzilla notices how weak Desghidorah is getting and decides to end the battle, right here, and right now. Godzilla charges up his heat ray, his spines glowing red...redder...redder...even redder! And finally with extremely powerful heat, and full power, Godzilla fires his now very big, and very red, hot, spiral heat ray, hitting Desghidorah right in the heart! Desghidorah gives a loud painful roar of defeat, and then dies in a very big massive explosion. When the explosion is cleared and no sign of Desghidorah is left, or for that matter, seen, Godzilla roars in victory. The planet Earth was now safe once again. Godzilla then turns to head back into the sea for a much needed rest, and for his wounds to heal for when and if another monster was to come to Earth.

And if another monster did come down to Earth, Godzilla would be ready to fight it, and protect the Earth.


End file.
